La Muerte del Héroe y el nacimiento de la Leyenda
by Nayesakura
Summary: One-Shot Yondaime y Naruto, Los últimos momentos del Cuerto Hokage una historia de perseverancia y sueño de un mejor futuro


One-Shot Yondaime y Naruto

"La muerte del héroe, y el nacimiento de la Leyenda"

"_Una Konoha en problemas…Fue salvada por un milagro que desapareció en un instante. Una leyenda brilla con orgullo incluso hoy en día"_

Su mundo se había derrumbado, todo lo que alguna vez soñó se había acabado, ya no le importaba nada. Era 10 de octubre, el sol se estaba ocultando de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, sus habitantes empezaban a encender las luces de sus hogares, todo parecía tan tranquilo, que, incluso podía oír el murmullo de la gente en las calles contando como les había ido en el día.

A él siempre le gustaba dar un pasea de la aldea y escuchar a la gente pero hoy, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, viendo el cuerpo de su esposa sin vida pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, "No es lo mismo" pensó, la mujer parlanchina y llena de vida de la que se había enamorado ya no estaba con él, lo había dejado solo. De repente el llanto de un bebé recién nacido se escucho, el joven se acerco a la cuna y vio a un niño de cabellos rubios "Es cierto" pensó "No estoy solo, te tengo a ti, Naruto". Kushina le había dejado el regalo más preciado de la vida, un hijo, que ahora que no tenía a su madre lo necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

De pronto el pequeño bebé paro el llanto y le sonrió a su padre, esa sonrisa era tan parecida a la que ella le dedicaba todos los días.

Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que pareces ¿Sabes? Con esa sonrisa eres igual a ella.

Pero la platica de padre a hijo fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión a las afueras de la aldea, el Cuarto Hokage escucho los gritos de desesperación de los aldeanos. Alguien los estaba atacando.

¡Tsunade! ¡¿Dónde esta Minato?! – grito Jiraiya

En el cuarto con Kushina y el bebé ¿Qué pasa Jiraiya? ¿Qué son esas explosiones?

Las explosiones se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea, de pronto se sintió un Chakra que daba miedo, todos lo sintieron, ¿Qué era ese Chakra tan espantoso?, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía un Chakra tan horrible en a aldea.

Prepárate para recibir a los heridos, la aldea esta siendo atacada

¿Pero quien?

De pronto un rugido ensordecedor se escucho por toda la aldea, fue ahí cuando el pánico se apodero de todos, quien estaba atacando era…

¡El Kyuubi¡ – dijeron al unisonó Jiraiya y Tsunade

¡Rápido necesito encontrar a Minato, necesitamos al Hokage para que nos ayude!

Tsunade y Jiraiya fueron corriendo por el Hospital, para llegar al lugar donde estaba Minato, cuando una explosión los tomo por sorpresa

¡Cuidado Tsunade, Agáchate!- Jiraiya cubrió a Tsunade tirándola al suelo, cuando levantaron sus cabezas, se dieron cuenta de que una parte del hospital estaba destruida.

Ambos ninjas legendarios entraron en pánico, la habitación de la familia Namikaze estaba cerca del lugar del atentado, pero para su sorpresa cuando entraron a la habitación, no había nadie en ella. Habían desaparecido.

¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama el Kyuubi esta atacando la aldea, vengo a buscar al cuarto para que me de sus ordenes ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo un joven y sorprendido Kakashi ataviado en su traje de ANBU

Una explosión destruyo parte del Hospital, y Minato desapareció, no sabemos donde esta- Jiraiya trato de pensar en algo se sentía con la obligación de ponerse al mando en lo que su alumno aparecía- ¡Reúne a todos los Chunnin y Gennin con suficiente experiencia y que evacuen la aldea hacia as estatuas! Yo iré a la entrada con los demás ninjas para tratar de que el zorro no se acerque más. Cuando acabes con esa tarea reúnete con migo en la entrada, lleva a Rin contigo ¡AHORA VETE!

Kakashi obedeció las órdenes de Jiraiya, y fue con los chunnin y gennin para que evacuaran la aldea hacia las estatuas de los Hokages, después fue con Rin hacia la entrada de la aldea y reunirse con el ermitaño de los sapos.

No vieron al Hokage en su camino hacia acá

No, nadie sabe donde esta – contesto Rin

Maldito seas Minato, ¿Dónde estas cuando más te necesitamos?

¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes Jiraiya-sama? – pregunto Kakashi

Acabo de mandar a un escudaron a detener al kyubbi pero tal parece que no ha servido de mucho, cada vez se acerca más, estoy seguro que esto no es obra de la naturaleza

Quiere decir que…

Si, alguien esta controlando al Kyuubi para destruir la aldea, ¡Kakashi, tu y yo comandaremos un escuadrón para ver si podemos pararlo, prepárate que somos los siguientes!

¡SÍ!

Rin quédate aquí con los heridos

Si

Disculpe Jiraiya-sama- interrumpió un ninja con una cicatriz en la nariz- Hiruzen-sama ya esta buscando al cuarto

Muy bien, espero que Sarutobi-sensei tenga más suerte que nosotros, Umino únete a nosotros y ayúdanos a detener al Kyuubi

Si, Jiraiya-sama

Mientras que los Jounin y los ninjas especiales pelaban contra el zorro y Rin curaba a los heridos con su ninjutsu médico, el Cuarto Hokage llegaba a su casa, con el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa y su hijo llorando. Puso a Kushina en su cama y a su hijo alado, mientras que el iba al salón donde se encontraba los pergaminos prohibidos a buscar algo que necesitaba.

Sabía que te encontraría aquí Minato ¿ Qué estas haciendo?- dijo el que alguna vez fue el más fuerte de los ninjas, el Tercer Hokage

Solo busco algo Hiruzen-sama, no crea que me he olvidado de mi deber como Hokage, en cuanto encuentre ese pergamino me uniré a la batalla.

No me digas que usaras ese jutsu, es muy peligroso, puedes morir

¡Aquí esta! – Minato tomo un gran pergamino y se lo colgó – No se preocupe Hiruzen-sama, solo lo usare en caso de que no pueda derrotar a quien esta al mando de este ataque

¿Al mando del ataque?

Si, alguien poderoso y con el Sharingan,

Solo una persona puede hacer eso…

Así es, el es único que puede tener tanto odio hacia la aldea ahora si me permite debo irme

Hokage-sama, pero para eso necesita …

Lo sé, cuide el cuerpo de Kushina en lo que regreso por favor Hiruzen-sama, ¡Ah! Otro favor, si llego a usar ese jutsu, por favor encargase de que Naruto sea visto como un héroe.

Minato desapareció de ese lugar, y fue hacia su cuarto donde había dejado a su familia, tomo al niño que se había quedado dormido.

Perdóname Kushina, pero si no lo hago la aldea podía ser destruida, y no puedo permitir que al hogar de nuestro hijo y de mi familia le pase algo.

El Cuarto maestro Hokage uso su técnica de tele transportación para dirigirse hacia el lugar de la batalla en donde se encontró a un Jiraiya herido, junto a los demás ninjas.

¡Minato hasta que te apareces! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí con el niño?!

Jiraiya-sensei necesito tu ayuda

Piensas hacer ese jutsu

Solo si es necesario

Yondaime, le entrego el pergamino y al niño.

Minato piensas hacer el sello en este niño, pero si es tú…

Se lo que hago Sensei, tengo mis razones para hacerlo, tengo que irme cuídalo bien.

Jiraiya vio desaparecer a su alumno, estaba impresionado por lo que intentaba hacer, pero conociéndolo, seguramente las razones que tenía eran por el bien de todos, Jiraiya se quedo tranquilo por que sabía que con su alumno en la batalla, la victoria estaba asegurada.

Definitivamente Sarutobi-sensei no se equivoco en elegirte, Cuarto

Kakashi estaba más cerca del Kyuubi gracias a su Sharingan, pero también ya estaba falto de Chakra, él no era un Uchiha y su cuerpo no resistía tanto.

Tengo que aguantar al menos hasta que llegue el Cuarto.

¡Kakashi!

¡Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo ayudarte estas herido y falto de Chakra, no deberías de usar el Sharingan de Obito, te debilita demasiado. Ven vamos a un lugar seguro.

No puedo, debo de estar aquí hasta que llegue el sensei.

Esta bien, pero al menos déjame curar tus heridas.

Rin empezó a curar a Kakashi cuando un rugido acompañado de una fuerte ola de Chakra empezó a matar a varios ninjas.

¡Kakashi cuidado!

Rin cubrió con su cuerpo a Kakashi para así protegerlo de ese Chakra tan maligno.

¡Rin, Rin! ¿Estás bien? – dijo al termino del ataque

Kakashi – La voz de la Kunoichi estaba apagada, por las heridas

Rin resiste ¡Maldición! No debiste haberlo hecho

Kakashi…yo sabes que te quiero… y que haría lo que fuera por ti…ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero eso a mi no me importa… es algo que no puedo evitar, COF, COF- Rin tosía sangre las heridas también eran internas, Kakashi sintió miedo de perderla a ella también.

¡Rin por favor!, ¡No te mueras, no me dejes por favor! – Kakashi abrazo el cuerpo herido de su amiga.

Saludare a Obito de tu parte…Adiós Kakashi

Rin murió en ese momento, la historia se había repetido, uno de sus camaradas había dado la vida para protegerlo, y el no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ese era el destino de un ninja?...no era justo, simplemente no lo era. El chico de cabellos plateados, sintió como algo recorría su mejilla izquierda su Sharingan volvía a llorar "Este no es el momento de llorar, debo de seguir luchando", el ninja copia dejo el cuerpo de Rin en el suelo pero…

¡Cuidado otra ola de Chakra se acerca, CUBRANSE!

Kakashi pensó por un momento que ese era su fin, no lograría cubrirse de algo tan mortal, pero un remolino gigante de viento y hojas impidió que esa ola de maldad matara a más shinobi, el joven Kakashi cayo de espaldas, tratando de ver quien era su salvador, pero las hojas no dejaban ver quien era, cuando estas se dispersaron vio una figura soberbia delante de él, envestida con una capa blanca adornada con llamas rojas con una inscripción que decía "四代目火影" (Cuarto Hokage), el simple hecho de ver esa figura frente a él le dio tranquilidad.

Sensei

Perdóname Kakashi, otra vez no llegue a tiempo, parece que después de todo no he sido tan buen Sensei como pensé.

No diga eso.

Voy a detener esto de una vez por todas, no dejare que sigan matando a mi familia, pero antes debo darte algo

Minato se metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saco dos cascabeles que le entregó a Kakashi.

Este es mi regalo, espero que cuando estés al mando de un equipo los uses, y que también algún día se los des a un alumno, como yo te los doy a ti.

Sensei, no me diga que usted ¡Sensei va a usar eso!

No te preocupes Kakashi, estaré bien, después de todos yo soy el Cuarto Hokage de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas

Kakashi abrió los ojos al oír esas palabras, era cierto el era el Hokage, debía de confiar en él.

Minato se acerco al zorro, y busco a quien lo controlaba, estaba seguro de que ese maldito zorro, no estaba actuando solo, alguien más estaba detrás de todo, busco durante unos minutos cuando por fin pudo divisar escondido entre el bosque a un hombre con una mascara naranja en forma de espiral, que dejaba ver solo un ojo que tenia el Sharingan.

Ahí estas – Minato ataco al enemigo con uno de sus Kunais, no logro darle pero si sacarlo de su escondite - ¡Pelea Uchiha Madara!

Ahora entiendo por que te nombraron el Cuarto Hokage Namikaze Minato, pero tu poder no será suficiente para vencerme!

Mi beber es proteger a la aldea, y estoy seguro que si te mata a ti todo este sufrimiento parara.

Minato lo ataco con su Rasengan, pero no surtió efecto, ya que atravesó a Madara como si fuera un fantasma "Eso no es posible, su técnica de tele transportacion es más avanzada que la mía." El joven ninja trato una y otra vez de hacerle daño a su oponente pero nunca lo logro ¿Acaso era invencible? "Creo que la única salida es usar ese jutsu", mordió su dedo para hacer su invocación e hizo lo sellos i-inu-tori-saru-hitsuji.

Crees que con una invocación te será suficiente.

Espero, tengo algo mejor ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

El jefe gamabunta salió con su tradicional pipa, Minato esta en su cabeza

Vaya, vaya Yondaime ¿Por que me invocaste?

Necesito su ayuda por última vez Gamabunta-sama, es algo de vida o muerte

La rana vio al zorro y rio.

Jaja, ese zorro esta causándote problemas, y por lo que me dices eso quiere decir que piensas usar ese el Fuiin Jutsu que aprendiste. ¿En verdad es tan poderoso como para que llegues a esos extremos?

No tengo otra opción- dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía-Gamabunta-sama necesito que te acerques al zorro lo más que puedas y que evites que me golpee con una de sus colas, tengo que concentrarme para hacer el jutsu.

Bueno agárrate bien

Minato concentro el Chakra es sus pies para no caerse del jefe rana, que se acerco lo más que pudo, las colas no le permitían acercarse más.

Más vale que te apures las colas son muy fuertes, no creo resistir mucho

No te preocupes esto acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Ya ha empezado – dijo Gamabunta

Dos clones de sombras de Minato aparecieron en frente de Jiraiya

Minato, ya veo, no hay de otra ¿Verdad?

Así es Sensei, por favor, pon a Naruto en el suelo y abre el pergamino que he preparado para esta ocasión.

Jiraiya puso al niño envuelto en una cobijita en el suelo y después abrió el pergamino que puso a lado del bebé

Recuerdas lo que te dije, sobre como usar esta mitad del Chakra – dijo el Minato que estaba hincado frente al pergamino

Si

Entonces te lo encargo mucho, enséñale a Naruto a controlar el Chakra por favor

Así lo hare, suerte, y hasta luego, hijo

Gracias Jiraiya Sensei, ahora déjeme concentrar

Los dos colnes de Minato estaban concentrados, mientras que el original hacia los sellos correspondientes para convocarlo a él, mi-i-hitsuji-usagi-inu-ne-tori-uma-mi- y al hacer el ultimo sello, apareció…El dios de la Muerte

Es hora que desaparezcas zorro del demonio ¡Fuiin Jutsu- Shiki Fūjin!

El shinigami, invisible para todos, menos para el contratista, paso una de sus manos por el alma de Minato y por los tres cuerpos, la mano del dios alcanzo al Kyuubi y empezó a separarlo en dos.

¡¿Que demonios es esa técnica?! ¡Mi Chakra! ¡Madara, Madara! ¿Dónde estas maldito cobarde?

Madara Uchiha ya se había ido, el ninja renegado sabía que una vez más había fallado en destruir la aldea. El zorro al ver que el portador del Sharingan se había ido trato de luchar para que no lo sellaran, haciendo que el poder de sus colas se incrementara.

¡Yondaime apúrate!

Debo de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, no importa que me quede sin Chakra

El cuarto Hokage incremento más su Chakra pero de repente en su cabeza se empezaron a ver imágenes de un niño rubio, solo, llorando por que la gente le gritaba mounstro.

-¡Naruto!

- ¡GRRRR!

Yondaime se había distraído el zorro le estaba ganando terreno, pero ¿Por qué esas imágenes estaban pasando por su cabeza? Todas eran de enemigos destruyendo la aldea, había dolor, sufrimiento, y también estaba ese chico rubio sufriendo heridas mortales.

Eso pasara si me encierras

No, no puede ser cierto

Minato – se oyó una voz femenina

¿Kushina?

No hagas caso a esas imágenes, tienes que hacerlo, es la única forma de salvar a todos, hazlo, salva el hogar de los aldeanos a los que tanto amas, salva el hogar de tu hijo, salva al espíritu de fuego.

Las imágenes cambiaron, ahora eran las de una aldea prospera, con niños corriendo divirtiéndose, jugando, y también vio a Naruto, riéndose con sus amigos, luchando por un mundo shinobi mejor, y siendo tratado como un héroe.

¡Este es tu fin Kyuubi!

El Cuarto utilizo todo su Chakra y por fin pudo separar al Kyuubi en dos partes, una parte del Chakra (Luminoso) estaba siendo transferida a Naruto, mientras que la parte oscura, se iba a pergamino, cuando ya no hubo más Chakra que transferir el clon de Minato que estaba alado del bebé transfirió un poco de su Chakra y después hizo lo sello ¡Fuiin!

Estaba hecho, los clones desaparecieron, mientras que el original hacia su pago, darle su alma al dios de la muerte. Minato sentía como su vida se iba desvaneciendo, ya no podía estar más sobre Gamabunta, su cuerpo se desvanecía hacia el vacio, pero antes de que su vida se apagara dio un ultimo mensaje a su hijo: _"Naruto siento tanto dejarte con una responsabilidad tan grande, pero se que eres el único capaz de usar el Chakra del Kyuubi para salvar a la aldea. También siento no poder estar ahí cuando seas Hokage, hijo mío estoy seguro que crecerás como lo deseamos tu madre y yo, nos harás sentir muy orgullosos de ti, y sobre todo, esa parte de mi que se queda contigo, se divertirá mucho viéndote crecer. _

Y con lo último que le quedaba de vida el Cuarto Hokage esbozo una sonrisa y dijo: "Te quiero, Naruto", como si el bebé supiera lo que le paso a su padre, empezó a llorar.

Ya, bebé, ya – Jiraiya vio al cielo – Minato

Gamabunta no dejo que el cuerpo sin vida del Hokage cayera al vacio, lo cacho con la lengua, y lo dejo en el suelo

Has muerto como un verdadero héroe, Cuarto Hokage, tu leyenda inspirara a muchos a nunca rendirse. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

El jefe rana desapareció, mientras que los shinobis hacían un circulo alrededor de su jefe muerto, todos lloraban desconsolados, Kakashi llego a la escena vio a su maestro, el también lo había abandonado, apretó los puños y se dio cuenta de que traía los cascabeles, abrió su mano y los vio, después vio la cara de su maestro estaba sonriendo, no parecía que hubiera muerto, al contrario, parecía que tenia el sueño de un futuro mejor.

Jiraiya también había llegado, con Naruto en brazos llorando, sintió una gran tristeza al ver a su alumno sin vida, pero también sintió orgullo de que haya muerto como un héroe.

Un pequeño ninja que estaba en el lugar de los hechos, hizo una camilla de madera para hacer el transporte del Hokage más fácil, muchos querían cargar el cuerpo sin vida de Minato pero los elegidos fueron unos jóvenes Asuma, Gai y Yamato y por supuesto, Kakashi. Todos los shinobis fueron siguiendo al Hokage de nuevo a la aldea, Jiraiya iba detrás del cuerpo.

Cuando el cuerpo entro los aldeanos estaña ahí, se percibía un aire de alegría pero también de tristeza, la personas estaban llorando la muerte de su gobernante, a pesar de su juventud había logrado preservar la paz tan anhelada por muchos, había hecho que Konoha fuera la más prospera de las aldeas ninja, pero sobre todo trataba a los habitantes como su familia.

Entonces los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la aldea, era el homenaje a la leyenda que acababa de nacer, y que su cuerpo estaba dando su ultimo paseo por la aladea que tanto amaba. Los gritos también se escucharon, se escuchaban cosas como ¡Gracias por salvarnos Cuarto! ¡Eres un verdadero Héroe! ¡Tu leyenda siempre vivirá en la hoja! ¡Te llevaremos en el corazón Cuarto Hokage!

"Ellos tienen razón maestro, tu recuerdo siempre estará vivo". A Kakashi nunca se le olvidaría la última imagen que tuvo de su maestro dándole la espalda y diciéndole que no se preocupara que después de todo el era el Cuarto Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja.

"Minato, has dejado tu espíritu de fuego, por eso nunca serás olvidado". Jiraiya vio que el bebé había vuelto a quedarse dormido, tiempo después ese niño seria su alumno y confiaría en el una gran tarea.

Tsunade también lloraba, sintió mucha tristeza por el niño, acababa de perder a sus padres, esta fuerte kunoichi, se iría de la aldea, pero gracias a ese bebé ella regresaría para convertirse en la Quinta Hokage.

El entierro de los caídos esa noche y el de Kushina fue unos días después, varios nombres fueron agregados a la piedra que conmemora a aquellos que murieron en su deber de proteger a la aldea, Rin, los padres de Iruka, Minato Namikaze y muchos más se unieron a los héroes del pasado, Kakashi como siempre visito ese lugar.

Obito siento mucho no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de proteger a Rin, una vez más te he fallado. Rin perdóname por nunca corresponder a tus sentimientos. Sensei, algún día tendré un equipo y espero ser un buen maestro, tanto como lo fue usted.

Lo que viene después es una larga historia, el Tercer Hokage volvió al puesto, y decidió que Naruto llevaría el apellido Uzumaki, para evitarle aun más problemas de los que tendría por ser el contenedor del Kyuubi.

La infancia de Naruto fue dura y cruel ya que los aldeanos no cumplieron el deseo del Cuarto de verlo como un héroe, al contrario lo evitaban por miedo, y lo hacían menos al creerlo un demonio. Sin embargo este chico creció con una sola idea "Convertirse en Hokage, para que los aldeanos lo reconocieran", creció admirando al Cuarto Hokage sin sabes que ese hombre era su padre.

El camino que ha tenido Naruto es largo y difícil, pero al final el ha salido victorioso y por eso se fue ganando el cariño y respeto de la gente, primero fue Iruka, después Sakura, Kakashi y hasta el mismo Sasuke que lo llego a considerar en algún momento su mejor amigo.

Ha convencido a enemigos de que un ninja es también un ser humano y que los demás no tenían derecho a usarlos como armas. Zabuza logro entender los sentimientos de Haku, y murió en tranquilo.

Hizo ver que con esfuerzo y dedicación se podía vencer a cualquiera, incluso a un genio como Neji Hyuuga. Hizo también que demás vieran que ser Hokage es más que ser el más poderoso, si no era dar la vida por la gente que amas, y no una tontería como creía Tsuande.

Supo lo que era perder un amigo, pero eso no lo hizo claudicar, porque tenía una promesa de por vida con una persona muy importante para él.

Aprendió que el camino del odio y la venganza solo llevaban a lo mismo, y que esos sentimientos, no solo destruyen a las persona por dentro, también destruyen aldeas y familias enteras por las guerras que se desatan.

Este chico, pudo convencer a unos de los más peligrosos enemigos que el camino hacia la paz no era la monopolizar la guerra, he hizo que Nagato volviera a confiar en las palabras que alguna vez el dijo, "Encontrar el camino hacia aquello parecido a la paz".

Vio que las personas por fin lo reconocían, y que Kakashi y su padre confían en el para traer una revolución a mundo shinobi, ya que una revolución no significa guerra si no cambio.

Uzumaki Naruto ya logro uno de sus objetivos, pero aun le falta mucho camino que recorrer, una promesa y un sueño que cumplir. Pero primero tendrá que convencer a Sasuke de olvidarse de ese odio que tiene hacia la aldea de Konoha. El destino de Naruto es incierto, le quedaba muchas batallas que pelear, y enemigos que vencer, pero podemos estar seguros de que nuestro héroe no se rendirá, por que: _**"EL NUNCA RETIRA SUS PALABRAS, NUNCA SE RINDE, NO IMPORTA LO DURO QUE SEA. ESE ES SU CAMINO NINJA"**_

"_Barbilla en alto, pecho afuera…esa es la forma que se debe vivir. Si vez hacia el futuro con fe, el vendrá hacia ti"_

8


End file.
